Catalyst
by Kunoichi Of Chaos
Summary: A unique take on Self-Inserts. Warning: contains use of Australian/British slang, gender bending, and wacky hijinks courtesy of the OCs and canon characters.


**Catalyst**

**Chapter One: Death Is Only the Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. It belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**(Line)**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Death is a strange thing isn't it? It comes right out of nowhere and strikes, sending you into the afterlife. No one ever knows when they're really going to die. Sure doctors might give you a deadline (pun not intended) but they aren't always accurate. For all you know the next day might literally be your last. Most people prefer to bury that factoid deep into the back of their minds. Some realize that death is inevitable and try to live their lives to the fullest, and others don't give a damn and waste their lives completely. No matter which path you take death will come for you, you just don't know when.

Just like how I didn't, right before this crazy adventure started, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning; otherwise this tale will make no sense at all…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**(Line)**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning; I was dressed for school and sitting at the kitchen table. Mum didn't have the chance to make brekkie this morning so I was helping myself to a bowl of coco puffs. My older brother Nicky (short for Nicholas) sat next to me munching on some pop tarts and reading Game Informer. Leaning on the kitchen counter and yabbering loudly on his cell phone was my other brother Duncan.

All and all this was just a typical Monday morning in the Brisbane household. The only thing missing was my oldest brother William (who refuses to go by Will, Billy, or Willy) sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

Nicky was the youngest of my brothers and only three years older than me. He had short shaggy dark brown hair that just barely touched his shoulders, and warm brown eyes that he'd gotten from our dad. He's a lanky boy with a slight tan and a light build from running track. He wore a pair of dark blue high tops (1), dark grey trousers, a Spider-Man t-shirt, and an old green hooded jacket. Out of all of my brothers Nick was the one I got along with the most, this is probably because he was around my age and usually the only one who had enough time for me. We had similar preferences when it came to videogames and anime and he was always there if I needed someone to talk to. Despite his busy college schedule he still tries to spend time with me.

Duncan was the second oldest of my brothers and six years older than me. He had short messy light brown hair that made him look like he'd just climbed out of bed and brown eyes. He was more tan and muscular than Nicky, which I suppose is expected given he's spent most of his life playing football. He wore a burnt orange and white letterman jacket (2), a black buttoned up shirt, a pair of dark blue trousers and a pair of beaten up white and red nikes. Duncan did try to spend time with Nicky and I but it seems that the older he got the farther he drifted away (even more so when he got into college), he spent more time with his friends and less time with us. Not saying this is a bad thing really, he cares about different things then we do that's all. Though I wish he didn't try to make such lame ass excuses when he can't do something. He really needs to work on his lying skills, seriously.

William my eldest brother was seven years older then me. He had (last time I saw him) short auburn hair and grey eyes. He wears a pair of oval shaped glasses and has a fondness for Oxford shirts, sweater vests, slacks, loafers, ties, business jackets, and the colors blue and gray.(3) Being the oldest and the more studious out of all of us he graduated early (around the time I was ten) and is already attending college on a special scholarship. William and I didn't really spend a lot of time together, it's not that we didn't get along it's just that he was always so busy with school that he didn't have much time for me. When we did spend time together he'd ask me how my own schooling was going and he'd even help me with my homework if I needed it. He's a bit of a stickler for the rules and is kind of like a toned down version of Percy Weasley, except he's not a complete git.

I was the youngest and the shortest of the four of us being only seventeen and 5'2. I was a little on the slender side but I did have some muscle tone, mostly from the years of practicing gymnastics, and while I wasn't all that strong I could probably give one or two good punches…right before I got my ass kicked. I had long black hair that I'd inherited from my dad and my Mum's pretty azure eyes; I also still had a slight tan from my time working at the pool during the summer. I was wearing a pair of tight black trousers, a pair of black and white vans, a Limey Man t-shirt (4), and a white and maroon hooded jacket.(5)

Just then my Mum walked in through the kitchen doorway dressed in a white business shirt, an indigo business jacket and skirt that went well with her azure eyes and a pair of black high wedge heeled shoes. Her long dark brown hair was in a french braid. She paused to ask Duncan if he'd eaten anything then went over to the fridge and started to pack her lunch for work. Dad had left the house for work hours ago and was probably already on the air at the radio station as we speak. Dad was a fairly tall man being around six feet. He had dark tanned skin, long shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes that always had a slight mischievous look in them.

Let me explain a few things about my parents, my Mum and my Dad are complete opposites personality wise. She comes from a fairly wealthy family in Britain and was raised with the many rules of etiquette. My Dad comes from a middle class family in Australia and tends to use the various slang words he picked up while living there. Despite their differences they've been happily married for many years now and I doubt anything will change that.

Anyways today was a normal Monday, the only thing odd about today was the giant thunderstorm going on outside. Why is that odd you ask? Well for one thing it's the middle of October, the rain usually doesn't get this bad until April or May. Not to mention that a storm this size wasn't in the weather reports and the past few days have been mostly sunny. Then again Texas weather never made much sense did it? Well if the storm gets any worst I might get to stay home today. Hmmm….

"Don't even think about it Sydney. The weather man says the storm will let up soon, your going to school." She said, walking out the kitchen.

How does she always know? Do all women become psychic after they have children or something?

Well at least I won't be riding the bus this morning since Duncan is here, he'll give me a ride if I ask. Speaking of which…

"Hey Duncan can you give me lift to school today?" I asked as I placed my empty bowl in the sink. Duncan had finally put down his cell phone and looked like he was checking to see if his breath smelt bad. "Sorry Sydney, Katie needs me to help her out with something this morning" He said, giving me a fake smile before walking out of the room.

Translation: Sorry Sydney but having a Naughty with my girlfriend means more to me than you do. Honestly does he think I'm stupid or something? Well I suppose he can't help being a complete drongo that only thinks with his second head.

"I'd offer to let you ride with me but Benny will be riding with us today." Nicky said, giving me an apologetic look as he picked up his backpack. Benjamin "Benny" Jenkins or as I like to call him "Toad Boy" because of his big glassy eyes and his clammy skin is one of Nicky's classmates who's car frequently breaks down and is usually high as a kite. Main reason I don't like him is because whenever I'm around he likes to stare at me. I don't mean subtlety stare at you from the corner of my eye staring, I mean full blown mouth open gawking staring. Also if we both happen to be riding in the same car he'll find some excuse to sit too close to me in the backseat so I can hear him pant while he stares at me. I honestly don't know why he stares at me, I'm not that well developed being just barely a B-cup. Honestly if I had to pick between standing in the rain or having to sit and let him perve on me I'd rather take my chances with the rain thanks.

Sighing I slipped on my backpack and grabbed an umbrella before stepping outside into the heavy downpour

Well at least it can't get any worse right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**(Line)**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Apparently it can get worse. As if being outside while it's pissing down for a long period of time isn't bad enough the wind has picked up, making the umbrella I'm holding completely useless as the rain hits me from the side. The bus probably won't be here for a while because of the rain but at least I'm not the only one suffering. There are three other kids standing alongside me, two identical blonde girls in blue holding umbrellas and a skinny purple haired boy who has no umbrella and has to hold his backpack over his head for shelter.

Poor guy…I wonder if he's stuck out here because his brother is also a complete tosser and refused to give him a ride this morning too. Well at least he won't have to suffer much longer; I can see the bus coming around the corner.

Hallelujah

I took a step back to avoid getting splashed as the bus pulled up and quickly closed my umbrella. I hurried onboard as the wind picked up again and spotted my friend Maggie waving at me from the back of the bus. I smiled back at her before making my way towards the back and plopped myself down in the seat behind her.

Maggie Banks had been my best friend since I was in kindergarten. She was a little on the short side with long curly red hair, tanned skin with freckles dotted here and there, and grey eyes. Today she wore a green knitted frog shaped hat, loose white trousers, dark blue high tops, and a bright yellow shirt covered by a large dark green coat.

"Morning Syd, how come you're riding the bus this morning?" She asked, turning around so she could see me.

"My brother was too busy getting his freak on with his girlfriend to drive me today." I said as I dug my mp3 player out of my backpack and placed my headphones around my neck.

"Is sex so important that he can't make sure you get to school safely first? I will never understand why men have such a strong obsession with sex."

"It's not just men; there are plenty of women who are just as obsessed."

"True."

"I just wish he wouldn't lie about it… or at least do a better job of lying. I swear some of his excuses are so bad it isn't even funny."

"Makes me glad I'm an only child, I never have to put up with that crap."

"Nicky and William have never lied to me like that, so why does Duncan? Does he think I'm stupid?" I asked as I flipped through the song list before pressing play, soon the sound of Gackt's Redemption came spilling out of my headphones.

"It's either that or he still thinks of you as his baby sis." Maggie said, tilting her head thoughtfully.

Before I could open my mouth to protest the bus lurched as the tires slipped on the wet asphalt, and nearly threw us out of our seats.

"Dammit did this guy get his driver's license out of a cereal box?" Maggie exclaimed as she righted herself in her seat. I was just barely in my seat and had been lucky to grab my bag in time before it fell.

"It's not the driver's fault, the roads are so damn slippery it's a wonder he can drive safely at all."

"If the roads are that bad then we shouldn't be on them in the first place."

"Yeah, but you know that unless the streets are completely flooded the school won't close because of some rain."

"I know right? You'd think they'd care more about our safety, what about the kids that have to walk to school?"

"They probably stayed at home. Can't say I blame them either, can you imagine walking all the way to school in this?" I said gesturing at the window and the heavy deluge behind it. I could barely see the buildings and cars through the thick sheets of water as we drove by.

"Hell. No. I wouldn't walk through that if you paid me."

The bus lurched again as it turned around a corner; thankfully we were prepared this time and clung to the backs of our seats. But then something odd happened.

I heard the screech of tires before the bus spun out of control, as I held on to my seat for dear life I could barely hear the sound of horns honking over the screams of the other passengers. The bus began to spin again after something collided with its side, causing it to smash into a nearby building.

But it wasn't over yet. I heard the screech of tires again and a loud honk… right before an eighteen wheeler rammed into the bus at full speed.

Then I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**(Line)**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I awoke the first thing that popped into my mind was this…

_What the bloody hell is everyone screaming about?_

When I opened my eyes I saw what it was, the cab of the eighteen wheeler had hit the back of the bus. What ever had been attached to it had swung around and hit the rest of the bus. I couldn't tell if anyone at the front had been killed but they were all probably injured, especially if they were sitting on the right side.

"Syd? Oh God Syd!"

And suddenly Maggie was in front of me, she had a few scrapes here and there and a small bruise was forming on her right temple.

I tried to sit up and nearly screamed as waves of pure agony coursed throughout my body.

_Oh God MAKEITSTOP, MAKEITSTOP, MAKEITSTOP! _

I was so caught up in my pain that I didn't even notice Maggie grabbing a hold of me, or that when she withdrew her hands they came back covered in blood. Ignoring the sense of foreboding niggling in the back of my mind I looked down… and nearly screamed.

My body was a bloody, mangled mess. I turned my head and saw the crushed remains of my right arm and fought back the urge to vomit. All these kids sitting on the back of the bus and the eighteen wheeler only hits me? I turned my gaze over to Maggie who had tears in her eyes and looked just as horrified as I was.

"Just hang on Syd. I know it looks bad, but you'll be alright." She said trying to keep her voice calm. I don't know who she was trying to convince more, me or herself. Either way I knew I wasn't going to be alright. I'd be lucky if I got out of this accident alive, never mind intact. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a small gurgle as the metallic taste of blood filled my throat and mouth.

_One of my lungs must've been punctured… I'm going to choke on my own blood!_

I coughed and tried to spit out the blood but to no avail, it just kept coming. I locked eyes with Maggie and noticed the darkness starting to creep into the corners of my vision.

_I don't wanna die, I Don't Wanna Die, IDON'TWANNADIE! _

"Sydney? Don't close your eyes Sydney, DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

The last thing I remember is Maggie with her wide frantic eyes screaming at me not to die, right before the darkness consumed my vision.

Then… there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(**To Be Continued**)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…And that was the first chapter of "Catalyst" I hope you all enjoyed it. I might not be able to write another for awhile.

Constructive Criticism is welcome, and anyone who wants to help beta this please send me an email.

(1) Converse shoes

(2) (3) (5) Those are their school colors, anyone who can guess which schools they go to gets a special prize!

(4) Yes, _that_ t-shirt. I want to buy one so badly!


End file.
